It Was Only Just A Dream
by SinklessShipping
Summary: Is Dean gaining feelings for his best friend, Roman? Or is a dream just a dream? AMBREIGNS SMUT ONE-SHOT


_During our practice today, Roman had decided to be a tease. He came clean about liking me a couple weeks ago and told me he understood that I wasn't sure at where I stand with my own emotions._

 _But today that ass... quite literally. He rubbed his ass against me so many times, the only thing that was keeping me from getting hard was thinking of my grandmother naked and dead pups._

 _I start to shake my head as I head to the locker room to shower and change, trying to hopefully clear it but failing. Sighing, I open the door to the private room Seth, Roman and I share. I hadn't even noticed I was turned on thinking about the earlier events of today until I felt my pants so tight. I couldn't help the groan of frustration that came out. Damn you Roman, just damn you. I lean agaist our lockers and start to palm myself through my pants, not truly caring if either of them walked in because it wouldn't be the first time._

 _It wouldn't be the first time, yet I froze when I heard the door knob jiggle. My luck being shit, Roman comes in. Alone. He shuts the door before his eyes wander over to where I am and that fucking smirk popped onto his face._

 _"Well hello there Dean. Looks like you have a bit of a... eh, personal problem?" He starts to walk over and my eyes widen as my arms go to being right by my sides. He presses my shoulders back with his hands as he pins me against the lockers and whispers in my ear, "let me help you with that."_

 _I blink wildly before his lips attach themselves to mine. I don't know exactly why, but I kissed him back, bucking my hips into his._

 _He pulls aways and winks as he gets down to his knees. He starts to palm me through my jeans, every so often reaching around and grabbing at my ass. He starts to nuzzle at my crotch while palming me and try to pull my pants down._

 _"Ro, s-s-somebody coulder heeeear," I try to get out without moaning. I failed._

 _He stood up and pulled me tight against him, our faces inches away. "Oh but I bet you would adore that, wouldn't you Deany? Having those people out there hear you begging for me."_

 _He dropped back down to his and roughly yanked my pants and boxers down. With no warning of any sort, he put my entire shaft into his mouth, deep-throating me. I bit on my tongue to prevent a moan or any noise to escape my lips as he looked up at through his lashes._

 _I couldn't help the whimper that escaped when he let my shaft fall out of his mouth. "Hmm... I want to have fun, a game of sorts. Every time you make a noise, I'll speed up. But if you try to prevent a sound, I'll just slow down."_

 _Not even giving me a chance to respond, he puts me back into his mouth causing a sudden intake of air from me. He caught the gasp and sped up. I tossed my head back, not caring that it hit a locker, and let a moan ripple out as he began to move his tongue. He sped up again, moaning around me. I let my head fall and am met with the sight of him pleasuring himself._

 _"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," the sole word falling off my lips in a haste as he speeds up yet again, moving his tongue and moaning around me. I feel that all too familiar sensation building up in my stomach. "Ro I'm cloooooose," my voice went up, as he started massaging my balls. "Shit shit shit shit ahhh fuck-"_

I jerk up, noticing the wet spot around my nether regions, which were still rock hard. It was only a dream. I look over at the other bed to see the Samoan sound asleep. I then let my gaze wander to the couch and see Seth asleep too. I get out of bed and drag my feet as I walk to the bathroom. I needed a quick shower and to take care of my.. problem. I turn the water on cold and somehow, that seems to take away any sort of erection I had. I sigh as I hop in the shower and quickly wash. I step back out and change into another pair of pajamas.

Flipping the light back off as I walk back to the bedroom, I hear a cough. I look over and Roman is sitting up watching me.

"You alright," he asks, and I can here the legit concern. I nod. "You can lay with me if you want, we can even move Seth to your bed." I look back at Seth and walk over, not hearing Ro, but knowing he was following.

We lift Seth up(thank fuck I passed out before getting under the covers) and carry him to my bed. After we set him down, we crawl into Roman's bed together. I turn with my back facing him and feel his arm come around me. "Goodnight Dean."

"'Night Ro."

I close my eyes and then I'm hit with the realization.

I just had a wet dream about my best friend. And I actually liked it. I'm so fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was my first Ambreigns. Now that I've done an Ambrollins, a Rolleigns, and now this Ambreigns I may do an Ambrolleigns or I might start venturing out more and maybe doing actual stories. Feedback is always welcomed.**

 **P.S: Sorry for not posting in a while, I always get hectic in the month of December.**


End file.
